footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2000 squads
Below are the squads for the UEFA Euro 2000 tournament in Belgium and the Netherlands, that took place between 10 June and 2 July 2000. The players' listed age is their age on the tournament's opening day (10 June 2000). Group A England Head coach: Kevin Keegan |caps=57|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=62|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=60|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} Germany Head coach: Erich Ribbeck |caps=24|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=20|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=99|club=1860 München|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=147|club=MetroStars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=23|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=50|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=9|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} Portugal Head coach: Humberto Coelho |caps=69|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=25|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=3|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=3|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=62|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=43|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=59|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=56|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=36|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=50|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|club=Vitória de Guimarães|clubnat=POR}} |caps=33|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=13|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=20|club=Real Oviedo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=28|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=10|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} Romania Head coach: Emerich Jenei |caps=10|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=89|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=34|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=54|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=98|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=4|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=86|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=48|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=122|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=34|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=65|club=Salamanca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=15|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=68|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=12|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=50|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=12|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=5|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=36|club=Universitatea Craiova|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=12|club=Deportivo Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} Group B Belgium Head coach: Robert Waseige |caps=31|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=22|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=4|club=Roda JC|clubnat=NED}} |caps=69|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=11|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=13|club=Mouscron|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=47|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=23|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=7|club=Willem II|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=20|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|club=Arminia Bielefeld|clubnat=GER}} |caps=54|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=18|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|club=Lierse|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=22|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=8|club=Racing Genk|clubnat=BEL}} Italy Italy named an initial 26-man squad for the tournament on 18 May 2000. Midfielders Dino Baggio and Diego Fuser, and defender Giuseppe Pancaro did not make the cut for the final 22, while forward Christian Vieri was ruled out through injury. Goalkeeper Gianluigi Buffon was originally named in the final 22, but suffered a broken hand in a warm-up friendly against Norway on 3 June 2000; he was replaced in the squad by Milan's Christian Abbiati. Head coach: Dino Zoff |caps=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=105|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=67|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=17|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=30|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} Sweden Head coaches: Lars Lagerbäck and Tommy Söderberg |caps=23|club=Coventry City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=112|club=Helsingborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=77|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=73|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|club=AIK|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=28|club=Real Zaragoza|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=56|club=IFK Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=2|club=Coventry City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=42|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Brann|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=12|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=4|club=Racing Santander|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|club=Bari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|club=Aalborg BK|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=19|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=5|club=Bari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=76|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=4|club=Örgryte|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=2|club=AIK|clubnat=SWE}} Turkey Head coach: Mustafa Denizli |caps=42|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=22|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=60|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=14|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=45|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=33|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=10|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=56|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=53|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=29|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|club=Gaziantepspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=11|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=13|club=Gaziantepspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=6|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=52|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=13|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} Group C Norway Head coach: Nils Johan Semb |caps=10|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=11|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=70|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|club=Wimbledon|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=72|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=57|club=Aalborg BK|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=48|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=83|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=35|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=14|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|club=Molde|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=18|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Deportivo Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=15|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=71|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} Slovenia Head coach: Srečko Katanec |caps=26|club=Maribor|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=8|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=16|club=LASK Linz|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=40|club=Sturm Graz|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=50|club=Maribor|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=21|club=Tirol Innsbruck|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=47|club=Sedan|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=51|club=Grazer AK|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=37|club=LASK Linz|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=46|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=24|club=Karlsruher SC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|club=Lokeren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=37|club=St. Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=5|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=17|club=Uerdingen 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|club=Gorica|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=19|club=Servette|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=20|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SCG}} |caps=24|club=Maribor|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=20|club=Olimpija|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=4|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=0|club=Mura|clubnat=SVN}} Spain Head coach: José Antonio Camacho |caps=24|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=43|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=71|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|club=Racing Santander|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=44|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|club=Mallorca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|club=Real Zaragoza|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} FR Yugoslavia Head coach: Vujadin Boškov |caps=0|club=Obilić|clubnat=SCG}} |caps=3|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SCG}} |caps=42|club=Celto Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=52|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=37|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=49|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=44|club=Real Zaragoza|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=78|club=Nagoya Grampus Eight|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=44|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|club=Las Palmas|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=28|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SCG}} |caps=26|club=RKC Waalwijk|clubnat=NED}} |caps=27|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=35|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Mallorca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|club=Partizan|clubnat=SCG}} |caps=33|club=Real Oviedo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=33|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} Group D Czech Republic Head coach: Jozef Chovanec |caps=32|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=55|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=15|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=80|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=77|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=2|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=30|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=48|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=1|club=Baník Ostrava|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=6|club=Rapid Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=42|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=43|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=39|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=0|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} Denmark Head coach: Bo Johansson |caps=122|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=42|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=18|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=57|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=50|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=19|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=24|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=3|club=Verona|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=50|club=AB|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=20|club=MSV Duisburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|club=Kansas City Wizards|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=18|club=Aalborg BK|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=0|club=Silkeborg|clubnat=DEN}} France Head coach: Roger Lemerre |caps=42|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=21|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=55|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=91|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=63|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=96|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=67|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=55|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=58|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=43|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=39|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} Netherlands Head coach: Frank Rijkaard |caps=48|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=41|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=33|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=77|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=22|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=49|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=42|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=42|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=75|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=10|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=29|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=59|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=31|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=81|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} External links *RSSSF Squads 2000